


The Trigger

by MommaVanillaBear



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Omega Steve, flash backs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6365188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommaVanillaBear/pseuds/MommaVanillaBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being Captain America meant he was strong- that he was brave- and nothing could hurt him...<br/>But the memories of the past don't stay gone for long when Red Skull decides to come back to try and take Steve back to the hellish cell he once was forced in...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trigger

It was always something small and unexpected to trigger him- it never had to be anything big to set him off when he was already tense during the heat of a fight- the serum coursing through his veins as he fought to stay in control of his power- it was only a matter of time before Steve was triggered again, this time however the source of the cause was seeing something as small as droplets of blood on the rubble of what was once a high end hospital and a crooked smile…

 

“Look at him, fucking filthy Omega Bitch, bleeding like the American cow he is.”

It had been days since Captain America had been captured, his body aching as he stood on his sore and bleeding feet, the chain leash connecting his collar to the ceiling preventing him from sitting or leaning in fear of his oxygen being off by the cold steel; the once proud American hero was stripped of his mask and shield, his uniform burnt and torn where the shining white star on his chest once was- a symbol of hatred now marring his body where the hunting knife slid into his skin. His once gushing bloody nose was now a fine trickle, his teeth stained red with blood as he tried to keep it from filling his opened mouth- the soldier before him struck again, breaking his nose out of place once more before licking the blood from his knuckles. Steve’s eyes watered as he felt his body slowly begin to heal, the sound of cartilage cracking back into place making his stomach churn with disgust. 

“You think you’re going to get rescued huh? Any day now your Alpha’s are going to come save your slutty Omega Bitch ass, huh?!” The soldier tugged sharply upwards on the chain, successfully choking the American hero until his cheeks began to turn a bluish tinge before allowing him to breathe once more. “Your comrades are as good as dead where they stand.”

“No one to save you.” Another soldier whispered in Captain America’s ear as a leather gloved hand dug sharply into his chest wound, the clothed bulge of an erection rubbing against the wounded soldiers backside- a large piece of the fabric already missing from the first ‘session’ the hero spent on his knees, forced to take several cocks as each soldier taunted about who could knock up the ‘American Golden Boy’. 

“Every scientist we have is begging to examine you,” The first guard snarled, tugging hard upwards on the chain, his eyes shielded by the black brim of his military issued hat. “Every good cow needs a breeding till it sticks of course.”

“Most our Omega Bitches get tossed out eventually.” The voices whispered in unison as a fist was bashed into the back of Captain America’s head, a voice whispering as he   
felt the too familiar burn of being stretched without preparation and care…

“But you? You’re going to breed us an army and we’re never letting you go.”

 

The blonde haired soldier’s blood ran cold as he froze where he stood, his new spandex and Kevlar suit ripping across the star on his chest, blood dripping from a wound he received when he dodged to avoid a gunshot to the head; automatically a hand shot up to touch the ripped fabric of the suit and his bloodied skin- his eyes widening as he remembered the symbol that was once carved there- now long gone but was still phantom felt despite all the years passing. However the moment of frozen panic was over, the soldiers eyes darkening as he narrowed them behind his cowl- the look of a crazed man coming forth as he was thrusted back into the horror of what he lived through years ago, the need to protect his once ruined body and the need to escape wrestling in his mind as he lunged shield first at his red skinned attacker. The cry that escaped Captain America was one of intense hatred and pain, his lungs feeling close to bursting as he grew frantic, his shield a blur as he kept moving through the rubble filled ‘battle field’, his mind no longer in Los Angeles but rather in the heart of the war he left decades ago…

 

“You like it bitch? Taking my cock while I carve you up like the heifer you are?” A soldier screamed in Captain Americas’ ear as another cock was thrusted into his mouth- his stomach already bulging painfully from unwanted cum though nearly unfelt as the soldier fucking him roughly carved the words ‘slut’ and heifer’ into his back. It was the twelfth soldier that morning to take him, yet only the fifth cock he was forced to suck- he knew better to bite down, his head already throbbing from the punishment he was given- the butt of a gun slamming into his temple.

“Hurry up and get pregnant, boss has a reward out for the one to knock you up first.” 

Captain America did not cry as he was filled once more, the tip and the barrel of a gun pressed and thrusted into his abused hole- after all they couldn’t afford him to lose even a drop of cum; even when his nipples were burnt and his hair pulled he did not cry.

Captain America does not cry…

 

 

“You would have been such a good breeding cow- still are.” The red skinned man rasped as Captain America slammed his shield into the back of his skull, the dull sound of metal on metal making both their ears ring.

Taking a step back Captain America let the body of his tormentor fall into the rubble, blood splattering onto the rocks yet he knew the man was still alive; unwanted tears   
blurred the soldiers vision- though he refused to let them fall.

Captain America. Does. Not. Cry.

The sound of footsteps approaching caught the soldier attention- for a moment he almost didn’t recognize his team of heroes, and for a moment, just one moment he saw them as the soldiers who hurt him.

“Are you okay Steve? You took him down pretty hard.” The mechanical voice of Tony Stark was sounded from his armor, a tinge of worry being heard despite the voice   
distortion.

“Steve?”

Slowly the soldier turned, his eyes no longer watery as he willed all his humanity deep down inside of him- just like he had those dark days- no joyful voice was heard, no happy cheer being sounded, rather instead the Avengers’ heard;

“I’m Officer Captain America of the Howling Commando’s. State what you want Iron Man.”


End file.
